Powodzenia, Evans
by Kukazuu
Summary: Czy zastanawialiście się kiedyś jak zareagował James, gdy dowiedział się, że został Prefektem Naczelnym? Według mnie nie zaakceptował tego od razu...


**POWODZENIA, EVANS.**

Główny bohater tego opowiadania na pewno nie wyznaje zasady „wstać, przeżyć, iść spać". Chce, by każdy dzień zapadł na długo w pamięć, czerpać z życia pełnymi garściami oraz walczyć o siebie i swoją przyszłość nawet, gdy nie ma takiej potrzeby. Dlatego jego imię nigdy nie występowało w jednym zdaniu ze słowem „cisza".

Nie ma też, co się dziwić, że gdy jego matka zastała go stojącego w bezruchu i ciszy, od razu tknęło ją złe przeczucie.

- Synku?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział, tylko obrócił powoli przodem do kobiety. Trzymał w dłoni kopertę, którą natychmiast zidentyfikowała, jako list ze szkoły. Zmarszczyła brwi zaniepokojona. Musiała szczerze przyznać, że jej latorośl nie należała do najspokojniejszych, więc najpierw uderzyła ją absurdalna myśl, iż nauczyciele mieli go dość i go wydalili. Jednak jak szybko o tym pomyślała, tak szybko zorientowała się, jaki to idiotyzm. Zganiła się też w myślach za brak wiary w syna.

- Co się… - zaczęła pytanie ze średnim zainteresowaniem, głównie z uprzejmości, niżeli ciekawości. Znając jej chłopaka, spodziewała się przepełnionej teatralnym dramatyzmem reakcji na błahy problem, jednak wtem ujrzała, co trzymał w drugiej ręce i urwała zdanie zszokowana. – Czy to… to chyba nie… synku?

Nastolatek podniósł na rodzicielkę skonsternowany, niedowierzający wzrok.

- Nie… - pokręcił głową. – To musi być pomyłka.

Początek nowego roku w Hogwarcie właśnie się zaczynał. Pierwszoroczni zerkali ciekawie na siadających uczniów, nauczyciele dyskutowali po cichu o obawach wobec przyszłego semestru, a dyrektor obserwował zadowolony salę. Jednakże ten powszedni, zwyczajny obraz uczty powitalnej został zburzony przez czarnowłosego okularnika, który wstał i zaczął maszerować w stronę stołu grona nauczycielskiego.

Jak na znak, wszystkie rozmowy niemal ucichły. Słychać było, co najwyżej, zaintrygowane szepty, ale każdy, kto znał Jamesa Pottera (czyli można otwarcie powiedzieć, że po prostu każdy) znał również jego skłonności do robienia przysłowiowej zadymy. Opiekunka Domu Lwa także była tego świadoma, więc wyprostowała się zaalarmowana na krześle, bacznie obserwując zbliżającego się do nich Gryfona.

Chłopak za to przybrał, tak rzadko u niego spotykaną, poważną minę. Nim doszedł do Dumbledore'a dokładnie wszyscy wlepiali w niego spojrzenia, chociaż on zdawał się tego nie zauważać.

- Potter… - odezwała się ostrzegawczo profesor McGonagall, jednak ten ją zignorował.

- Mogę wiedzieć, co tu pana sprowadza, panie Potter? – spytał uprzejmie starzec z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

- Bez urazy dla pańskiego autorytetu, profesorze – zaczął poważnie James. – ale chyba zaszła drobna pomyłka.

- Potter…

- Nie sądzę, panie Potter – pokręcił głową Dumbledore, a iskierki zatańczyły w jego oczach.

- Czyli zrobił pan to z premedytacją? – uniósł brwi brunet. – A dobrze się pan czuje? Może by pomogła pani…

- Potter!

- Owszem, zrobiłem to umyślnie i czuję się świetnie, dziękuję za troskę – profesor skinął głową, coraz bardziej rozbawiony.

- Ale… przecież… to niemożliwe… - zająknął się Potter, nim zwrócił wzrok na nauczycielkę transmutacji. – A pani na to pozwoliła?

Kącik ust dyrektora zadrgał niebezpiecznie.

- Mam niewiele do gadania w tej sprawie, panie Potter – odparła cierpko kobieta, dając znać, że również nie pochwala decyzji, o której rozmawiali.

Reszta uczniów wyglądała na kompletnie skołowaną, ale nikt nie śmiał się odezwać.

- Jeśli to już wszystko, prosiłbym…

- Profesorze! – przerwał James, najwyraźniej spodziewając się czego innego. – Ja dostałem odznakę prefekta naczelnego. Ja!

Teraz zapadła na sali absolutna cisza, pośród której dało się wyraźnie usłyszeć jak po chwili upadł komuś widelec. Kilka spojrzeń skierowało się na Lily Evans, właścicielkę sztućca, która patrzyła na swojego ciemnowłosego rówieśnika z otwartymi ustami, w wyrazie kompletnego szoku.

- Nie widzę problemu – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna, jawnie już rozśmieszony całą sytuacją.

- Przecież ja połowę nocy spędzam poza wieżą, czas wolny, niepoświęcony na planowanie i realizowanie dowcipów, marnuję na szlabanach, gdyby nie qudditch nigdy byśmy nie odrobili straconych przeze mnie punktów… jak ja mam niby nagle stać się na tyle odpowiedzialny, by zostać prefektem naczelnym?

Ludzie wytrzeszczyli oczy w zdumieniu, szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o nauczycieli, a Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To, co powiedziałeś jest bardzo dojrzałe – powiedział staruszek wesoło. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z odpowiedzialności, która teraz na tobie ciąży. Dlatego wiem, że nie popełniłem błędu mianując cię prefektem naczelnym i tym bardziej swojej decyzji nie odwołam.

James pokręcił w końcu głową z niedowierzaniem, nim wrócił ponownie do stołu Gryffindoru, wciąż odprowadzany spojrzeniami. Kiedy doszedł na swoje miejsce spojrzał w stronę osłupiałej Lily.

- Powodzenia, Evans.


End file.
